Dawn of Justice
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: (Movie 3 of Phase 1 of Supers Cinematic Universe) Fearing that the actions of Jimmy Neutron are left unchecked, Dexter takes on Neutron, while the world wrestles with what kind of a hero it really needs.
1. Beautiful Lie

One day during November 2006, Dexter was with his sister, meditating in the backyard. It's been at least a few months since the whole incident with Mandark and Eustace Stritch, and during times of doubt, Dexter would seek out his sister's help for guidance and enlightenment. Using her knowledge of the outside world, Dee Dee continually taught Dexter the "Way of the Sister".

"Learn to seek out your innermost self. There you will find your greatest strength." Dee Dee said.

"Oh..." Dexter said, dumbfounded. "Should I use my magnifying x-ray scope for that?"

Dee Dee sighed as she said, "Dexter...before we proceed, I need you to promise me something..."

"What?"

"If anything should ever happen to me, promise you not only won't ever use your knowledge of science for my sake or try to get vengeance."

Dexter was puzzled, what did she mean by that?

"What on earth are you talking about?" Dexter asks.

Dee Dee replies, "Listen...with all your scientific works, like time traveling and stuff...you have to understand that man was not to interfere with the Laws of Nature. Every event has its purpose and every cause has a reason. If it's my time, then it's my time. And when that happens, whoever puts me into harm's way, promise me that you will never let vengeance consume you. Mom and Dad would never want you to live with revenge in your heart. It's like a poison that can change us for the worst..."

"Dee Dee, you're starting to creep me out." Dexter said, yelping. "I am not sure what you're talking about."

"In time, Dexter, you will. But for now, just promise me." Dee Dee said.

"Alright, I promise." Dexter said.

There was a time above... a time before. There were perfect things... diamond absolutes. How things fall, things on Earth. And what falls... is fallen. In the dream, they took him to the light. A beautiful lie.

 **A year later, Megaville, California, Thanksgiving 2007.**

Dexter was looking around the rubble of Megaville after the final confrontation with Mandark and Eustace Stritch, all he could see was the mourners, injured victims, all wailing and grievers. All of Mandark and Eustace's mayhem has caused this. But what if someone like Jimmy caused this in the future? Sure, Jimmy helped him save the world from a horrible fate, but what's to keep Jimmy from becoming a corrupted genius with power gone to his head? What's to keep Jimmy from becoming a villian worse than Mandark, the Axe Nosed Monster?

All these questions haunted Dexter as he looked around the aftermath of the destruction.


	2. Summer Begins

In Retroville, it was a beautiful day as the birds were chirping. And the temperature was warm as well, which means one thing and one thing only: Summer 08' was here. Jimmy and his friends laughed as they exited the school building.

"Finally, I've been looking forward to this summer forever!" Sheen said. "Nothin' else but binge watching Ultra Lord and waterpark fun!"

"Jimmy, what do you plan on doing this Summer?" Carl asks.

"Going across the galaxy to help others." Jimmy said. "That whole incident in Megaville got me thinking, what if there were others that needed help now than ever?"

Cindy looked concerned for the boy, since Mandark tried to kill them, Jimmy has stopped at nothing but to protect the world from dangers like bombs, civil war, and crime. And he did that by giving himself new powers similar to that to Cindy's powers, but more powerful. Jimmy became faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, able to lift with the strength of a million men, able to fly in the skies as well, including heat vision and freezing breath.

"Jimmy," Cindy asks. "Are you well aware that there are some people may call you a vigilante? I mean, they're still reeling from the destruction from Thanksgiving in Megaville."

"I wouldn't be surprised, but on the other hand, Supers are legalized, remember?" Jimmy said. "Ever since screenslaver was incarcerated..."

"Still, there are others who don't have any faith in Superheroes." Cindy then said.

"Yeah, Jimmy." Libby said. "Haven't you heard about this vigilante in Megaville? He's been breaking bones of criminals. It all started back in Royal Woods when an 11-year old boy was gunned down by a criminal, and the vigilante killed the guy who shot the kid without any hesitation."

Jimmy then thought about what he heard. Whoever the vigilante is, he's setting a bad example on how Superheroes were supposed to act. Heroes aren't supposed to kill people, they're supposed to inspire people and apprehend criminals.

"Still though, I'm saving others." Jimmy said. "And that's all that matters. Now that the discussion is changing, let me ask you, how's your sister doing?"

"She's fine." Cindy said. "She's having a hard time dealing with the hard truth, but she's holding up well."

In downtown Megaville, Dexter was on his computer, typing up calculations, like usual. He's been through so much hell recently. It all started with the Infamous No Such Luck incident with his cousins in the Loud Family.

After he saw his family having a fancy dinner without him, and feeling heartbroken, Lincoln ran away without destination as far as he could, unable to realize he arrived to the downtown side of Royal Woods..

Then, he met a stranger wearing leather jacket, he wanted his money, but Lincoln told the stranger to leave him alone, then he noticed that the stranger wielding a handgun on his right hand...and gave him 3 bullet shots to his chest and stomach. The stranger escaped without taking any of Lincoln's Money, with people nearby who heard those gunshots approaching Lincoln and tried their best to make him stay alive...but he didn't survive.

At first, Dexter was distraught, but mad didn't begin to cover it when he discovered that Lincolns family kicked him out of the house because they thought he was bad luck. And once Dexter found that out, he lost faith in all humanity and not only killed the criminal that gunned down Lincoln, but revealed the reason why Lincoln was out of the house, sending the Louds to a lifetime of being pariahs forever, and leaving Lincoln and his sisters' parents sent to 10 years in prison for child neglect.

The thought of doing something like that was painful to do, but it had to be done, there was no going back.

"Might as well get this science stuff over with." Dexter said. "I've got things to do tonight."

Suddenly, an email popped up. Confused, he opens it. It says, "Wanna know what the whippy dip has caused, and did? Open that video file." In the attatchment was a video.

He clicked on it, and for 3 hours, he saw Jimmy's adventures and misadventures, and what happened because of him. By the time the video was over, Dexter was at a loss for words. And with Jimmy having all that power, could he be trusted by Dexter?

"No one stays good in this world." Dexter said, sternly.

"Hey Dexter!" Dee Dee was heard.

"Dee Dee, I've already been busy for hours." Dexter said. "What is it?"

"You've been awfully distant since the whole "No Such Luck" incident." Dee Dee said. "You've been spending more time in the lab. I know that Lincoln was gunned down, but..."

"There's no buts about it. I've learned that night there's not a lot of good people in this world." Dexter said. "And Lincoln's sisters are getting what they deserve."

"Dexter." Dee Dee said, aghast at what was heard. "Rita and Lynn Sr. are in prison. Bobby broke up with Lori, Chaz broke up with Leni, all the girls friends stopped talking to them, hell, Lynn was kicked out of all her sports teams. And they're living with Ruth! Visiting her is bad enough, but actually living with her?!"

"Maybe they should've thought about that before kicking Lincoln out." Dexter said, sternly. Dee Dee then noticed the footage that Dexter just watched.

"You..." Dee Dee gasped.

"Yeah. I've seen a lot about Jimmy, and I'm not so sure I could trust him anymore." Dexter said.

"But he helped you saved your home!" Dee Dee said, concerned. "He's not a bad guy!"

"Not today. Ten years in California, sis; we've seen what promises are worth. How many good guys are left? How many stayed that way?" Dexter said. "Aren't I due for a trip to Retroville?"

"Are you sure it's the right time?" Dee Dee asks.

"I'd say the timing couldn't be better." Dexter said, looking at the footage.


	3. Getting Down to Business

In Jimmy's lab, Jimmy was checking out footage of him saving people, it all started when a Springfield Elementary School Bus drove off a bridge, and Jimmy was able to save everyone from being drowned, then, it continued with Jimmy saving a ship from being sunk, and destroyed a missile before it could destroy the town. He smiles at the work he's done so far as the world's newest savior.

"Goddard, life is good." Jimmy chuckled as Goddard barked in agreement. But Jimmy started to get a little concerned as he said, "But this vigilante is out there, and he sounds like bad news. Maybe I should see for myself how bad this vigilante is."

Then, suddenly, he sees a news report about a Civil War going on in a middle eastern city, Jimmy cringes, he wish he could put an end to the nightmare in that country, but if they saw what Jimmy's like at full power, it could end ugly.

"If I could find a way to end this war in my style, I would be doing a favor, but Bush and Obama might say otherwise." Jimmy thought in his head. Suddenly, his superhearing seems to pick up something, screaming. "In the meantime..."

Later that night, a factory was burning as firemen and cops rescue the folk. As a factory crumbles thanks to the burning fire, A familiar boy glides down carrying the girl who was trapped in the fire. That boy is Jimmy. He's wearing a red bodysuit with his iconic atom logo on the chest, with a blue long jacket with white boots. The people watching take out their hats in reverence. As he kneels before a happy woman to deliver her daughter back, the crowd, many of whom are dressed in Dia de los Muertos skull make-up, extend their hands in adoration. He seems uncomfortable with this attention, so he has an excuse to fly off again.

"Well, I best be goin'. I gotta get ready for another thing I have with a friend." Jimmy said as he flies away from the crowd.

Despite being pulled away from home in the dead of night, there's still a smile on his face. This is what he was born to do. Help people.

After a while of flying, Jimmy finds himself in Royal Woods, Michigan. As he takes his bookbag, Jimmy takes out a t-shirt with a pair of jeans, and puts them on while hiding the cape. He also takes out his book bag. Since he's here, he might as well get questions about the vigilante known as DexStar. And where better to start at then with the family that started the masked crusader's violent war on crime?

In Ruth's house, 3 of the oldest Loud girls were in the living room, moping. Lincoln had been dead for months, and they all felt terrible. They missed their brother, and felt so horrible that not only did their parents get sent to life in prison or were separated by the foster care system, but that their friends hated them.

*Knock-Knock*

"I got it!" Lori said, half-heartedly as she approached the door. She opened it to see Jimmy Neutron dressed in casual wear.

"Are you the infamous "Superstitious" Louds?" Jimmy asks.

"Look, you wanna berate us even further, then go ahead..." Lori sighed.

"No. I just have questions about DexStar: The Moon Guardian." Jimmy said. "What's your position on the Vigilante?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood to discuss about..."

"It's urgent, for a paper I'm working on for the school, Ms. Loud, I want to talk to one of your sisters as well." Jimmy said.

"Well, there's only 3 in this house. The others were sent to foster care. And besides," Lori said, before starting to get worried. "There's not much to say other than that he plays by his own rules, he kills those who commit robbery, carjacking and terrorism. And he injures those who are about commit crimes before they can start!"

"...And?" Jimmy asks, concerned.

"If you want to know about this guy, just ask my sisters in Oakland and Hillwood." Leni moped. "Mom and Dad are in Prison if you want to know more info."

"I see..." Jimmy sighed. "I'm really sorry about your brother."

Lori closed the door, and Jimmy took flight when she wasn't looking.

In the Royal Woods Maximum Security Prison, Lynn Loud Sr. was getting out of his cell. Everything happened so fast, it was hard for his mind to absorb it all. It had been months since Lincoln was gunned down. Immediately afterward, he and his wife were arrested for child neglect, and were sentenced to life in prison. With all that time in prison, Lynn Sr. thought back to that situation, regretting how he didn't notice the warning signs. But someone's coming to visit him for the first time in months.

At a visiting phone booth, Jimmy sat there, looking curious. Lynn picked up the phone, Jimmy did the same.

"You're not any of my kids." Lynn Sr. said.

"No, I just want to ask a few questions. There's been a report of a Vigilante in Megaville lately." Jimmy said. Lynn felt his blood turn cold in a snap. "Have you encountered this vigilante before?"

"Well," The Loud father said, uneasily. "When I had a little breakout and tried to start over, I did *gulp* horrible, unforgiving things. Someone went to great lengths to stop me. But not before I saw my own daughter resorting to stealing."

"What's her name?" Jimmy asks.

"Lola." Lynn said, gulping. "Sad thing is, it took one bad day to really get her sanity to go down hill, she really enjoyed stealing, and it was only a matter of time before she was taken down by someone other than the police."

"And who would that be?"

"DexStar. When he found her stealing, he broke almost every bone in her body, nearly killed her in fact. Since she healed up nicely, she's afraid to go outside or anywhere in public."

"When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago. On a Saturday night. And she wasn't his only victim, Lana saw the vigilante with her own eyes when Lily's life was threatened by a thug. He brutally killed the thug with his bare hands. There were hundreds injured and/or killed by this kid. I don't know what message he's sending, but it's not friendly."

"So, what's your position on this vigilante."

"He's nothing but trouble! He only answers to no one but himself, he strikes fear into the hearts of millions..." The Loud father began to stutter in fear.

"That'll be all." Jimmy said, taking pity on the man. "Oh, and who else knows about this vigilante?"

"Almost everyone in Royal Woods, he came on Spring Break and made millions of crooks suffer in the most horrifying way possible. But you don't know what you're up against."


	4. Who to Trust

As he flew in the skies, Jimmy had a lot of answers about the Louds and DexStar. Most of them not good, in Royal Woods. And after interviews with some of DexStar's surviving victims as well as some of the police officers and citizens of Royal Woods, there is a mixed response as some believe he is a menace while others believe he is a hero. The one common thread is that they are all terrified of him. However, they all agree about one thing, Lincoln Loud's sisters seem to be nothing but a menace to the public, and it was all started by some superstition, however, Jimmy believed that the Louds weren't bad people, but did a bad thing. Now, to check on Megaville's opinion of DexStar. But not before he heard crates breaking.

 _"Alright, Pine's gonna get what he need for what he plans on doing." A criminal said, mockingly._

Jimmy flies into the warehouse, but not before catching a glimpse of someone gliding throughout the night. He looks closer and sees it's none other than the vigilante he's been asking about, DexStar!

In the warehouse, 3 Criminals were getting ready for their nightly job.

"Did I tell ya?" A crook said. "One getaway drive at the next point, and we're a million bucks richer."

"This ain't no million buck haul, not after Pine takes his cut anyway." The 2nd crook said.

"Ah, shut up and take the..." The crook said, before being swiped up to the ceiling, much to everyone's surprise. "Aw, not again!"

DexStar swooped in and attacked the 2 remaining criminals, one of them pulled a gun on him, but Dexter dodged the bullet and delivered a devastating blow to the gut and a leg breaking swooping kick that swept the criminal off the floor. One of them started to make his getaway as he got into the car without what he needed. Dexstar proceeded to get onto a motorcycle like vehicle and chased after him. They chased through the city, making civilians and pedestrians get out of the way in a haste.

The criminal was about to lose DexStar, when suddenly, a figure wearing a blue cape stopped the car and used his super strength to lift the car, it was Jimmy Neutron, AKA: Protonman.

Protonman said, "Sorry, sir, but you're gonna have to return your items," Protonman then grabbed the criminal and got him out of the car, hanging him by the coat on a lightpost. "Your card has been declined." Then he looks to a stern vigilante going after the crook via motorcycle. He then gets in front of the motorcycle with a stern expression.

As soon as DexStar saw Protonman, he had a shocked expression. He is sent flying after the Motercycle crashes into Protonman, with him stopping the vehicle, and DexStar landing on the ground near a gas station, sliding on the gravel.

Protonman walks up to DexStar in an impatient manner, and DexStar glares him down.

"I heard you were crazy, I'd didn't think you'd be dangerous." Protonman said. "Why are you killing people?"

DexStar responds by throwing everything but the kitchen sink at the Genius of Steel. Protonman is baffled more than anything as he shrugs off DexStar's explosives, Weapon Boomerangs and nerve gas with out so much as blinking.

"This madness has to end." Protonman demands. He finally catches Protonman off guard with a blast of high frequency sonics from the cycle targeting Protonman's heightened senses. Making the Genius of Steel kneel in pain with his nose bleeding. He suddenly grabs a street sewage cover and throws it at the Cycle, breaking it and stopping the sonics. Irritated, Protonman grabs DexStar by the throat as he says, "This is idiotic!"

He punches DexStar so hard, he sends him flying to an alley.

"That was 2 ribs, don't make me do this." Protonman said, trying to keep his calm, DexStar then stands there, still glaring him down. "I don't have time for this. Next time they shine your light in the sky, don't go to it. DexStar's dead. Bury him. Consider this mercy."

Protonman walks away from DexStar as he prepares to take flight.

"Tell me," DexStar said, catching Protonman's attention, "Do you bleed?"

Rolling his eyes, Protonman flies up into the skies, heading back to Retroville as DexStar quietly answers for him, "You Will..."

Unbeknownst to either of them, a 10 year old boy was watching from the top of a building, looking at them with an interested look. He had red hair and freckles, and a white and black formal suit.

"People with power." The boy said, sneering. "Always the reason mankind was on the brink of extinction, first, the wars in China, North v. South in the Civil War, then, after we had to clean up WWI's mess, we got stuck with Hitler's mess, and lastly, the Soviets. No one should have that vast amount of power. Not even Supers. They're basically Gods, and what do you do when you enable a god, one day, all hell will break loose. Supers got my father killed, but soon, I'll have my vengeance."

The boy looked to something hiding in the shadows, sinisterly smirking.

The next day, Jimmy headed over to the TV and turned on the News.

"This is Chet Ubetcha with a report here on CBS California, a fight broke out in downtown Megaville, with their own Dark Knight going head to head with this so-called Genius of Steel that the Country, even the CIA's very own Stan Smith, has been calling "Protonman"." Chet said on Tv. "Many citizens were unsure to think of what happened. Some of them were relieved, others were terrified, not only by DexStar fighting such a powerful god, but terrified of Protonman's power, more at 10:30 today. In other news, the son of the late Buddy Pine will be on TV today to give his own opinion about the Legalization of Supers. Meanwhile, in the Middle East, tensions are growing for worse as hundreds died..."

Jimmy would like to do something about this, but he is worried how people will see him if he cuts loose. Suddenly, he sees Dexter in a hovercraft, catching all the kids attention.

Jimmy came out to see Dexter conversate with the other kids, much to his surprise.

"Dex?" Jimmy asks, curiously.

"Well, I'm glad to see an old friend around." Dexter said, nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asks.

"I'd just thought about visiting you guys after everything you did for me last year, taking down Mandark." Dexter said. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

'Well...It's just that...it's so weird that you show up unannounced." Jimmy said.

"Ooh," Dexter winced. He sighed as said, "There was something in my family that came up. My cousin's family..."

"You have my condolences." Jimmy said, sighing.

"No need, they're the ones who kicked out their son/brother over something ridiculous as Bad Luck." Dexter said, feeling no regret. "If anything, they deserve worse."

"What?" Jimmy said, incredulously.

"They practically left their own son to die." Dexter said, rolling his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my hotel room."

Dexter got back on his hovercraft and headed back to the hotel. Jimmy narrowed his eyes in mistrust as he headed inside.

"You coming to the Candy Bar, Jim?" Carl said.

"Yeah, I'll catch up." Jimmy said.

Back at the building, the boy from last night was in a chair, looking through files as a door opened.

"Master Leroy?" A british voice was heard.

"Yes, Wilfred?" The boy said.

"The News network's here." The butler said as some of the newsfolk arrived with their cameras. Chet arrived in the office and sat in front of Leroy as he said, "Alright, kid, now, tell us your story as soon as the commercial break ends."

"Sure thing." Leroy said, shrugging as the camera started filming.

"And we're back with more info about Supers. Since Elastigirl helped Legalize Supers for good, there has been nothing but rejoicing, but one person doesn't want any of it. And he is the son of the late Buddy Pine, industrialist, and millionaire, Leroy Pine." Chet said to the camera. "Nice to have you with us, Leroy."

"Glad to be here." Leroy said.

"Now, Leroy, since Supers have been legalized, you wanted the act to stay intact. Any reason?" Chet said.

"Well, honestly. People fallow others with power, and it often leads to disastrous results. We have an infestation, Chet. It's out of control. It's been like this since the start of the 2nd World War. First, several millions sided with Hitler, only for them to fail miserably when the USA got involved, and then, almost everyone in Russia sided with the Soviet Union for years and when Reagan put the final nail in the Russian Coffin, it lead to the collapse of a country. Even then, we had our share of incidents like this, back with Chinese dynasties, going as far back as the medieval times. All I can say is it's time for human beings to stop relying on Leagues and Titans, and start saving ourselves." Leroy replied, knowing the whole nation is watching.

"So what you're saying is that we need to stay away from these so-called "Supers"?"

"Not necessarily, no. I'm just saying don't put too much trust in these guys. Humans have had a horrible track record of fallowing those with great power, and with supers like Protonman or Mr. Incredible, the world was shocked by what he can do, that no one has asked what he should do. What is these Supers' place in a post 9/11 world? And finally, is it really surprising that the world's most powerful beings should be figures of of controversy?"

At the living room, Jimmy was watching the whole thing, and was shocked to hear this. He would never let power corrupt him. Never!

"Well, stay tuned for more after an interesting piece of news about the San Diego Padres."

In Dexter's hotel room, he saw the whole thing. He started to get suspicious, does he have a point about Supers? That they can't be trusted?

 _"10 years, how many good guys are left? How many stay that way?"_

In a dark, futuristic room, Leroy was walking down the room, interested and feeling vindicated.

"Well, that went really, really well. Now that the wood has been found, time to start the fire." Leroy said, chuckling as he enters a darker, much more sinister version of Dexter's Lab, almost looking like a combo of Mandark and Dexter's labs. "Now, time to find a way to make these Supers burn."

He presses a button on his computer, revealing a screen of Dexter's adventures, and Jimmy's adventures, he grins sinisterly as he said, "And that starts with the 2 matches."


End file.
